


Anything For Us

by Snowbird69



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Depression, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbird69/pseuds/Snowbird69
Summary: The death of their mother brought the boys into a world of troubles with Colt abandoning them to fend for themselves.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 56
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Life for the two boys changed after they had received the phone call. Ian was a sobbing mess, whereas Barley tried to keep his composure, but cried once he was alone in his room. He knew he couldn’t show any signs of weakness now that their mother, Laurel Lightfoot, had passed away. He knew he’d have to take the role of provider and parental figure completely, but did not think that he would have to drop out of college to support themselves. He figured Colt would be there to help them financially and emotionally, but Colt had decided to run off on the boys in their time of need. Barley and Colt never saw eye to eye, but he thought that Colt would *at least* help out his girlfriend’s children if she ever perished.

Barley had picked up a job as a car mechanic full time to help pay for the bills, keep the house running and to keep food on the table. He held a deep grudge for Colt after they were abandoned. Ian was a senior in high school and was accepted to their local university, to cut back on costs. He promised himself that he would never leave Barley’s side now that they were the only ones there for each other.

Ian knew Barley was struggling to keep them fed, but Barley kept saying that Ian was not allowed to pick up any jobs of any sort while he was still in high school, and he was to only focus on his studies. Ian overheard a conversation Barley was having with one of his table-top buddies, Wardus.

“Bro, you know I can’t borrow money from people, my credit is fucked! What the fuck should I do for the bills this month?” Barley exclaimed, panicked to his phone.

“Barley, you could always just sell some shit you collected on your adventures-”

“My historic artifacts, you mean?”

“Yes,” his friend made a loud sigh into the phone, “the artifacts. You could always try selling some of them for a pretty penny. I’m sure that the sword you have would be very valuable.”

Barley’s voice cracked. “Mom’s sword?” He sounded like he was hurt but he kept looking at the Curse Crusher. “It is a one-of-a-kind sword, but-”

“No buts, Bar. You need the money just as much as Ian does. Do it for Ian.”

Barley hung up in frustration and went to his bedroom door.

“I know you were listening, Ian. Come in.” He sounded upset. Whenever he sounded upset, it made Ian want to scream. He couldn’t stand to hear Barley’s tone of voice sound so broken.

“Are you really going to sell mom’s sword?” Ian asked. He walked into Barley’s room, sat on Barley’s bed and patted the spot next to him so Barley could sit down.

Barley came over and sat down, and Ian immediately rested his head on Barley’s shoulder and started to stroke Barley’s back in an attempt to comfort the brother. Barley grunted and Ian looked up. Barley’s face said it all.

“You know…” Ian started saying, “I could always pick up a part-time job. I already am accepted to university, so it should be fine-”

“You are NOT allowed to pick up a job while still in high school Iandore!” Barley scolded him in a harsh, even more hurt tone. “Mom and dad would kill me if they ever found out that I had you working while you were still in school.”

“It’s not like they’d ever find out, let alone could.. I just want to help you out and make things easier for us!”

“Ian, I won’t allow it. That’s final.” He got up, dragged Ian by the arm and pushed him out of his room.

Ian, feeling hurt, ran up the stairs to his room and proceeded to cry while he texted one of his best friends. Barley, on the other hand, slumped into his seat and started sobbing on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

A few nights had gone by since Barley snapped at Ian, and Barley felt guilty. Who was he to yell at Ian? Ian just wanted to help. He just wished that Ian understood where he was coming from. He didn’t want Ian to become a screw-up like him. He didn’t want Ian’s grades to slip or for Ian to give up on his goals. 

Barley sat in his chair covered in motor oil, sweat and a couple of tears. He was tired, but had to keep working for them to keep afloat, to keep Ian fed. Ever since the fight, he started pulling more and more late nighters so Ian didn’t feel the need to get a job anymore. 

Ian, on the other hand, missed Barley. He’d come home from school and just hoped that Barley would run over to greet him with a big hug like he used to. He came into the house and just tossed his keys onto the table, not even caring if they had fallen. There was a little note taped to the fridge- “Dinner just needs to be heated! Love, Barley”. It made Ian’s stomach sink. He missed his brother so much, but he wasn’t really able to do much about it. His phone suddenly had a ping.

_ ‘Dear Ian, we are pleased with your interest in our establishment. We need to prep the stage for auditions, so please arrive Friday at 4pm, before our patrons arrive. We look forward to your routine. Sincerely, Helena, Manager of the Drunken Siren.” _

Ian’s heart skipped a little out of his chest. He had never thought that any sort of place, let alone a place like the one he received an audition for, would  _ ever  _ want someone inexperienced like him. He sighed, clutching his phone, and went into his room to coordinate an outfit for his audition.

He had never danced in front of anyone before, other than Barley. He felt a surge of nerves but kept repeating to himself that as long as he imagined Barley was there, he should be okay. Bar always supported his decisions in life, so what was he to change that now? Ian’s going to audition for a strip club, and pay is usually very good. If he got this gig, then Barley won’t have to have late work nights. Bar would be able to keep mom’s sword and his collectibles. Ian wanted more than anything to do this for Barley. Anything for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's brief because we all want to get to the juicier bits.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley's friends know he's down in the dumps.

“Ian! I’m home!” the older brother shouted into the dark house, hopeful that the smaller elf was just waiting for him. Of course, there was no reply. Ian had started going out at night with one of his friends and would come back in the wee hours of the morning drenched in sweat. He wanted to know what Ian could possibly be doing, but he was always too tired to stay up and find out. He just wanted to see Ian again. 

Barley walked up the stairs of their home and looked around. Of course, Ian was not there. A few days after their fight, Ian started disappearing at night. He felt a twang in his heart. 

Ian  _ is _ at that age to start rebelling, even if it is a little… late for that. He may be 18, but he will always be his little Ian, the one he took care of growing up, the one always by his side. He wanted more than anything to apologise to him for snapping, but he made no time for Barley anymore. There was only Barley and the empty home that was once so full of life. He was abandoned.

He went into the bathroom and turned on the showerhead, waiting for the water to warm up. He left the door open so just in case Ian came home, he could hear. He was hoping to hear from him. He undressed himself and hopped in the shower. Scrubbing away the grime of the day’s work, he heard his phone start to buzz. He stuck his hand out, answered the phone and set it to speaker so he didn’t have to get out.

“Hey man, you up for tonight?” a loud voice blared out of the phone.

“I mean, I guess.”

“You sound like you aren’t okay. Ian again?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, the guys and I had an idea. We pooled a little money together and thought maybe we could go to the Drunken Siren tonight to let off some steam.”

“Are you saying instead of a game night, you want to go to a strip club?” he was genuinely surprised at that, and felt his face turn a light shade of red.

“Yeah dude, so you down? We won’t go without you Bar.”

Barley chuckled, “You guys  _ can’t _ go without me, I am the one who’s got wheels.”

“Besides the point bro. When are we gonna expect you?”

“I’m taking a shower as we speak, so expect me to grab you all in an hour.”

“Oh in an  _ hour? _ You trying to take time to groom properly for the ladies, you castanova?” the phone erupted in laughter from three different voices. “Surely you don’t think you can get laid tonight! We only have enough money for a dance for each of us, we’re not made of money!”

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up! You’ll totally be laughing when I go home with the best looking person in the club!” he quipped.

“Person bro? It is a strip club with all genders available, but bro we were thinking you wanted a lady tonight. Take your mind off of dudes finally.”

“We’ll see Wardus. Now you guys sit tight while I finish up here. See y’all later.”

Barley hung up chucking to himself. He wasn’t really in the mood for a lucky lady tonight. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he just was in the mood for a thin, lanky twink of an elf with curly hair. He tended to prefer his men like that. Damsels are fine and dandy, he could appreciate a lady just fine, but he was in the mood for a male elf. He could not figure out why, but his gut was telling him to ask for a dance from a male elf, and his little head was twitching in excitement at the prospect of possible excitement.

“Yeah little buddy, you might finally get a break from mrs. hand over here.” he whispered to himself.

He stepped out of the shower and went down to his room to find an outfit. He couldn’t just wear his usual attire, he knew that Drunken Siren is a  _ classy _ establishment with only the  _ finest _ of specimens available. He figured Ian wouldn’t be home before him, so why not let loose for once? He chose a dress top, some pants for once and his usual shoes. He slicked his hair a little out of his face so he could impress whatever lucky elf he chose to get a dance from. Of course, he was well groomed on every inch of his body. 

He grabbed Guinevere the Second’s keys and locked the house behind him, jumped into her beautiful leather seat and popped one of his favorite cassettes into her player, then drove off. He hummed to himself behind the wheel, feeling his emotions already lifting up- along with his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

Barley, parked Guinevere in the parking lot of the Drunken Siren. Shrub and Gael were making fun of each other while Wardus was checking his phone. He didn’t really say much after Barley picked them up, which was fairly unusual. He usually was the first to start talking about anything and everything, but this time he was just trying to make sure there really were enough funds for the strip club. The crew hopped out of the car and Wardus started to _finally_ say something.

“Hey Bar, so I was going over the funds again,” he began, “and well.. We actually _do_ have enough for one of us to get lucky tonight. I know the others would probably agree that you deserve it more than us bro-”

“NO HE DOESN’T, WAR! I WANNA FUCK A NICE ASS TOO YOU KNOW!” Gael yelled to the two while trailing behind them, giggling.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP GAEL, YOU COULD GET ASS ANY OTHER TIME! BARLEY’S BEEN WORKING HIS BUTT OFF! LET HOMIE GET IT FOR ONCE!” Wardus yelled in a teasing manner, shoving Gael back.

“Guys shut up.” Shrub interrupted the trio, pulling on Gael’s ear. “We’re here for Barley, so let’s just get in and start making it rain on the lucky ladies and-” he turned to Barley “gentlemen.”

\----

After they got checked by the bouncer, the four men walked in. Coats checked in, they were ready for action. 

“Okay fellas, shall we take a look at the fine selection today before we get any dances?” Gael said to the others, in the most awkward attempt of a seductive voice he was able to muster.

“Shut up. Go sit down, I’ll get us some drinks. We don’t want to be too sober to remember Gael’s dick again.” Barley laughed, walking towards the bar. 

“Fuck you too Barley!” 

“In your dreams!”

Drinks in his arms, he scoped the club’s floor for his group of mates. Shrub waved him over, and seemed to have a big smile on his face for once. Barley sat in the booth next to Wardus, facing the stage. There were two cages hanging from the ceiling, for dancers while a busty cyclops was going wild on the pole on stage. 

He looked around to see what the dancers were like that night. There were some compelling options for who could give him a lapdance, and he started to debate between a tall, busty elf and a shorter, more slender androgynous elf, until someone caught his eye. This dancer was shorter than him, very slender and had short, curly hair, just his type. The elf seemed to be wearing a masquerade mask, fishnets and a tight bodysuit that really showed off his fairly small ass but decently-sized package. 

“Ah of course you choose him,” Wardus elbowed Barley in the arm, “He’s new here. Inexperienced, but that’d probably be a plus for you, eh?”

Barley blushed a bright pink and took a big swig from his drink, chugging the whole thing in one go. 

“That’s our party guy!!! Barley’s back in business!!” Gael cheered, taking a swing from his drink as well. “Now if you guys don’t mind, I think I’m going to order myself a dance from that hot piece of ass over there.” he gestured at the busty elf Barley was originally debating on. 

“She’s all yours, bro.” Barley declared, “I’m going to ask for that cutie over there.”

“Doesn’t he look a little bit like your brother? Dude you are such a brocon!”

“SHUT UP GAEL! I’m SO not a brocon!” he elbowed Gael in the chest, got up and motioned the twink towards them.

“ _Oh god, this is the WORST possible time to run into him.”_ Ian whispered under his breath, trying to hide the panic in his face while he walked over.


	5. Chapter 5

“ _ None of them really recognise me… right?” _ Ian was questioning himself while sitting next to Barley, his arm draped over Ian’s shoulders, “ _ How the hell do I get out of this? It’s not like I’m not having fun, but… It’s BARLEY!”  _ he tried on his best poker face while listening to the conversation going on in front of him. 

Each man had a dancer sitting next to them, giving them extra special attention while everyone was talking with each other. He was surprised that Barley had not recognised him yet, realizing how dense his beloved brother was. 

_ “Maybe I can just get through this once and never bring it up ever again.” _ he gulped, placing a hand on Barley’s leg. Barley eagerly accepted the advance, pulling Ian closer to him. He leaned over to Ian’s ear, and requested a dance.  _ Fuck _ . 

Ian got up and repositioned himself on Barley’s lap. He started grinding into Barley to the beat of the club’s music. He placed his hands on Barley’s shoulders for stability, which he excitedly accepted. Barley looked up and down Ian’s body without a single clue that it was his brother on top of him, seducing him easily. Ian felt a light blush spread across his face, realizing that the older elf’s eyes were completely glued onto him. 

Barley looked up into Ian’s eyes, and asked him, “Is it okay if I touched you?” He may be horny, but he still wanted complete consent from the other party. Ian nodded and he immediately placed his hands on Ian’s waist. He felt his lower head twitching, awakening to the sudden excitement of the situation. 

Ian kept dancing, grinding his small ass against Barley’s crotch, shaking his cute flat sensitive chest in his brother’s face. He started to just get into the groove, forgetting who he was dancing on. Barley started to pull Ian’s hips closer to him, the dancer starting to dance up and down his fat bulge. He was completely entranced by the handsome elf dancing on him. He put his hands down to his sides to lean on while Ian got up, turned around and started shaking his ass in his face, his lap, back to his face, going back and forth. 

Ian felt excited, he was committing a great taboo, but it was exciting. He tried hiding his ever-growing boner from his patron, but he got only more excited from the sight that the dancer was just as excited as him. 

Barley snapped Ian’s fishnets on the thigh, placing a few dollar bills into them. He was loving every second of this and wanted to be polite. He snapped out of his trance for a moment to see if any of the others were watching. He didn’t want to do anything too forward or embarrassing in front of his mates. They luckily, were preoccupied with their own dances. 

Barley grabbed Ian by the hand, looked up at him and was completely red. He was buzzed and could not handle any more of the excitement. 

“Look, you’re really hot. You did your job a bit… too well. I have enough for a little extra, what do you say we go to one of the more private areas and have a little extra fun?” He seemed flustered, wasn’t sure if it were even appropriate to ask a stripper he didn’t even talk to much. The dancer eagerly nodded his head, and Barley immediately jumped up and let the twink lead him to one of the private lounges.

\----

He was standing above Ian, with the smaller elf on his hands and knees. He was kissing the massive mound in his pants, completely losing himself in the moment. 

“If you want it so badly, you should ask for it baby boy.” He said to the other. The tone of his voice was something Ian had never heard before. It was aroused, more dominant, and it was making Ian lose his mind. It was extremely sexy, and started awakening something in him, something more submissive. 

“What do you ask Daddy when you want something?” he teased, grinding his crotch into Ian’s face.

“D-Daddy! M-May I please have a taste?” Ian sputtered, completely flustered. 

“Good boy. Yes you may have a taste of daddy.”

Ian eagerly unbuttoned Barley’s pants, unzipping them and pulled them down. Lord he was  _ HUGE _ . He had never seen a dick so thick in his life, and it’s attached to the handsome elf in front of him, it made his heart skip a beat. Barley noticed Ian’s eyes widening, looking at his massive member.

“8 inches long, if you were wondering.” he proudly stated in an attempt to further please the elf. 

Ian looked up at Barley, wide-eyed and immediately reached for it. Barley swatted his hand away and commanded “No hands. Suck.”

“Yes daddy!” he started licking the juicy tip, wrapping his lips around the head, tongue as far as possible around the shaft. He started to suck, bobbing his head up and down to the pace of the music. He reached to gently fondle the balls in one hand, and stroke the shaft in the other while he sucked. Drool rolled down the fat cock, further lubricating it. 

Barley slipped out a quiet “fuck” and started to moan. He grabbed the elf’s head, and started thrusting into his mouth. Ian was not prepared to take in such a massive cock in his throat, let alone have it thrust back and forth in his throat. He started tearing up.

“Oh I’m sorry baby boy! Was daddy too much for his little slut?” He stopped, checking in on the elf.

Ian nodded with tears running down his face, cock completely stuffing and stretching his mouth into his throat. He was loving every second of it. Barley, after he received confirmation to keep going, started skull fucking the elf, slowly picking up a faster and faster pace. 

“Fuck baby, your mouth feels so fucking good. I’m close-” he moaned out, “One slap on my leg for me to give a facial, no slap for you to swallow-” the little elf gave no signal. “FUCK!” 

The burly elf came into the smaller one’s mouth, down his throat. He was worried he was going to drown him with so much cum, but he kept swallowing each spurt that came from his daddy. 

“How did daddy’s dick taste?” he said, pulling his cock out of Ian’s mouth.

“I loved it Daddy! I want more! I especially loved his cum~” he licked his lips and started to lick up and down the now flaccid cock, “I want to clean Daddy up so he doesn’t get his pants dirty!”

“Good boy, you made daddy feel  _ really _ good, but now Daddy wants more. Is that okay with you, my precious little one?”

Ian nodded, eyes widening again. Barley sat down and Ian immediately crawled onto his lap and wrapped his legs around Barley’s waist while his arms wrapped around his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The content for the next few chapters may be triggering to some.

“You already know your position! You dirty slut, how do you know what pleases Daddy?” He snarled into Ian’s ear, nipping his lobe. It immediately sent shivers down Ian’s spine.

“It seems like a special boy is already eager for his daddy. Twitching in his arms and all~” he started to gently bite the nape of Ian’s neck, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other unbuttoning the bottom of the bodysuit. 

Ian let out a gentle aroused moan into Barley’s neck, tightening his grip on his back. This encouraged the dominant elf to start biting harder. He looked down to an unbuttoned Ian, and looked back up to his face.

“I can replace these, right?” he eagerly asked.

Ian nodded and he immediately ripped a hole in the pair of fishnets to let the twink’s junk come free, with enough room for entry to the back. They were both extremely excited, and Barley started growing hard again. 

“It normally needs more rest, but you are just so damn  _ sexy _ . Mind giving me a little help?” he moved his hand back up from Ian’s crotch and cupped his cheek. “I’d love to finally get a taste of those lips.”

It felt like all was suddenly right in the world. The two started mashing lips together, slowly opened their mouths and started swirling their tongues together in a passionate trance. Barley never felt so  _ right _ to be with someone, and the fact that he doesn’t even know the person’s name? It drove him wild. He wanted to know everything about this new person and felt waves of emotion mixed with passion. He felt ready to just take him home now and marry him.

Ian didn’t feel that differently from Barley. He felt a deeper connection than he had ever had with any of his exes, he felt like all was right in the world. He felt like  _ this _ was meant to be, that Barley was truly the one who completes him. He had waves of emotion mixed with passion, his mind both running wild and going numb. He wanted this so badly, but never wanted to acknowledge that the feelings were there, and now suddenly they are all laid bare in front of him while he is making out with his beloved big brother, his Daddy. He was ready to start crying because of how happy he felt in that moment.

Barley slowly leaned forward and pinned Ian under him while still making out, holding him as close as possible to him, because he did not want to let go of him at all costs. He had never felt so loved before by anyone, but it felt a little familiar. He couldn’t wait to take this elf home and introduce him to Ian. He knew right then and there that this is the elf he wanted to marry, forget about societal norms of meeting in strip clubs. He wanted to see the face of his beloved, so he snuck his hand into Ian’s hair and tugged. 

Ian automatically started moaning at Barley’s tugs at his hair. It drove him wild, having his big hands pulling his head back like the dirty little whore he was. He was squirming in the hunk’s arms, just putty for him to toy with. He was willing to do anything for this man, who cares about societal norms?

Suddenly, Barley froze. Ian looked up at him, worried that he said something wrong to make his lover stop. He saw his face. He looked down. The mask laid there on the floor, undone. He looked back up, terrified.

Barley got up and ran out of the room, leaving his wallet behind. This was clearly just a dream. It’s just a dream. He’ll wake up in the morning and this was just one really,  _ really _ weird wet dream, right? 

He ran past his friends, grabbed his coat from the coat check and just hopped in Guinevere and blared off.

Ian, on the other hand, was trying to register what had just happened. He ran after Barley, begging for him to stop running, to come back, and for him to explain. His stomach fell deeper and deeper, eyes swelling up with tears. He felt his gut wrench and needed to vomit. This is just a nightmare. He’ll wake up, right? Barley will be home, happily waiting for him to return from work as if none of this ever happened… right? He just wanted to be by Barley’s side, in his arms again. He knew they could never go back to being just brothers, but damn it he wanted to still be there. He loved Barley more than anything. 

He ran out of the club holding Barley’s wallet and attempted to chase after him. Defeated, he collapsed to his knees and started to scream while his eyes started pouring the most bitter tears he had ever tasted. He wanted to die. He was cold, alone and confused in the middle of downtown. 

After a good 20 minutes of crying, he finally managed to calm himself down enough to pick himself up and start walking back to the club so he could drive home. If there  _ was _ a home waiting for him now. Barley not only now knows he’s a slut, but also lied to him by omission. 

\----

Barley slammed the door behind him and immediately jumped into the shower.  _ “This is all a really, really sick dream.” _ he kept repeating to himself, scrubbing off all of the elf’s makeup, trying to wash off the amount of filth he felt. He couldn’t handle it. Why did he not recognize his own brother? Why did he let  _ Ian blow him _ ?  _ “Barley, you’re a sick fuck. He just went with it because you were paying.” _

He started wailing at the top of his lungs in the shower and started bashing his fist against his head. He was trying to process everything but just couldn’t. He felt disgusting for even thinking that he had finally found his future husband, for him to be his own fucking brother. He wanted to die. He left Ian alone and wanted space to process things, but knew he had also hurt Ian in the process. 

“Was Ian uncomfortable? Did I force this on him like some sick fuck? I’m fucking twisted to have not seen how uncomfortable he was. Oh god I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up. I’m such a fucking SCREW-UP! Colt was fucking right.” he screamed as he repeatedly hit his head. He noticed his hand started to bleed a little. He guessed he hit too hard, so he turned off the shower, got out and patched his hand up. He got out of the bathroom and immediately locked himself in his room, trying to look like he went to sleep, but wanted to stay awake to make sure Ian got home safely. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ian dragged himself back to the club to grab his things. He felt that he was not worthy to go back home, and dreaded the possibility of running into Barley after everything. He shot a text to his friend Brutus to see if he could crash at his place for at least the night. Brutus agreed, and so Ian, shaken, drove off for shelter.

A tall, burly elf with shoulder-length curly hair was waiting at their doorsteps when Ian pulled into Brutus’ driveway. He smiled, opened his arms up for a hug, and then once he saw Ian’s expression, his smile disappeared.

“Another fight?” he asked, taking Ian’s spare clothes from him, “You look like a wreck. Go take a shower and I’ll make us some late night snacks.” 

Ian looked like he had seen the end of the world. All color was drained from his face, his makeup smeared all over, his eyes were puffed from crying, he was wearing something Brutus would have never even dreamed of him to have worn. His fishnets were torn in a way that Brutus felt like he knew what had happened. 

“Who was the bastard? Did it happen in the club or out of the club?” he asked Ian sternly.

“No Brutus it’s not like that, thankfully.” Ian reassured the taller elf.

“Okay, but if I ever see a bastard lay a finger on you..” Brutus mumbled to himself and showed Ian to the bathroom. “Rinse up and once you’re all ready, let’s eat. You can choose the movie tonight.” 

“Thanks Brutus, this really means a lot. I don’t want to go back home for a while, so your offer was much needed.”

“Of course! I wouldn’t want you alone out there or sleeping in the car! Anything for you Ian!” his face lightly blushed when he said that, and pushed Ian through the bathroom door. “Now hurry!”

Ian closed the door behind him and sighed. He really did not want to be alone with his thoughts, especially after what happened. He looked down at himself to see how torn his tights were, and took everything off. It dawned on him that he had forgotten his mask at work, but he could just get it back next shift. He slipped out of his bodysuit then his tights. He noticed the leftover bite marks Barley had left on the nape of his neck in the mirror.  _ Fuck.  _ He was hoping nothing would have been leftover. He turned on the shower and while waiting for it to heat up, he inspected the damage on his fishnets and bodysuit. There were some drops of dried cum on the bodysuit, and the fishnets were torn up. He hopped in the shower and just tried to let his mind go blank.

Of course, he did nothing  _ but _ overthink the whole situation he was in. He felt his breath shortening and the walls collapsing around him, he felt like the world was ending. He sat down in the shower and curled up into a ball. He started rocking back and forth, repeating quietly to himself that everything was okay. He needed a hug from his beloved brother, but now he knows he can never get that ever again. He was starting to have a panic attack, but was trying everything in his power to not. He felt lightheaded, trying to refocus on his breathing. In… 2… 3.. 4…. Out… 2…. 3…. 4… He needed to focus on breathing so he would not faint. 

Once he felt recentered on his breath, he let his focus move onto the sensation of the shower pouring water onto his skin. It felt relaxing, comforting, really. He wanted to feel that sensation more frequently. He got up, and let his head become the main recipient of the pour of water.

He scrubbed his hair with Brutus’ shampoo, since he probably wouldn’t mind. He washed off his makeup from his face, then washed the rest of his body. His hands were so small compared to  _ his _ . He loved the sensations Barley’s touch gave Ian. His mind started to slip back to Barley, and he shook his head.  _ “I can’t go back there, at least not tonight.” _

He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off with the nearest towel he could find, and put on his day clothes. He left the bathroom and went into the kitchen to see Brutus and his roommate, a short cyclops with a ponytail, chatting, holding cups in their hands. 

“Ah! There you are! How was the shower? Good, right? We got that installed recently, actually.” Brutus excitedly perked up and motioned the elf to come over. “You had Ian in your history class, right Sam? You two should be sort of acquainted at least.”

“Y-yeah. Samantha, right? Nice to formally meet you, and uh.. Thanks for letting me crash here for the night.” Ian meekly said, putting his hand out to shake hers.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too Ian. If you’d like, if you crash the whole weekend, we can go to school together Monday.” Sam shook his hand, trying to hold back on the questions she had about him. 

“So Ian, what movie did you want to watch? There’s a bunch of horror movies right now on TV, or we could watch a romcom-”

“Actually, Brutus, I think I’d like to just go to bed.”

“Oh… Of course! Go ahead! You can use the futon in my room.” Brutus looked a little disappointed, but did not want to push the elf.

“Thanks, man. Good night!” and with that, Ian headed into Brutus’ room.


	8. Chapter 8

Barley woke up to the sun blaring in his eyes through the window. His head hurt, along with his heart. He got up, threw on clothes for the day, and stepped out of his room to look for Ian. He had not heard Ian return home, so he wanted to double check. Ian’s keys were not where they usually were, and his car was not in the driveway. He felt a pang in his heart. 

_ “He didn’t return.. Oh god he’s furious at me. I’m fucking sick.” _ he kept repeating to himself while he went back to his room and sat down. He didn’t feel like eating, he felt like throwing up. He kept replaying the events of the previous night over and over in his head, trying to make sure he didn’t force himself on Ian in any way. He missed his brother. 

He felt like the Ian from the night before was a dream come true, with the outfit down to the incredible head. He couldn’t believe he believed that his soulmate was his own  _ brother _ . He couldn’t believe that it felt so  _ right _ to kiss him, that he was ready to marry him right then and there last night. He wanted to cry but he felt that he had run out of tears TO cry. He just wanted to talk to Ian, to hold him again.

It then hit Barley.  _ “Wait a minute. Why was he at the strip club? Why was he WORKING at a strip club?!” _ The possibility that Ian was touched by other men the way he touched Ian made him furious. How  _ dare _ he do that? He was supposed to be focusing on school while Barley worked! He wanted to be the provider while Ian was able to live as a normal 12th grader! He wanted everything to be over with. He just wanted Ian to come back home and for him to just rip the emotional scab open again. They needed to talk about everything from that night, but Ian hadn’t gone home. 

His phone alarm rang. He sighed, brushed his teeth then left the house to go to work.  _ “I guess we’ll talk when I get back.” _

\----

Brutus opened Ian’s front door with the key Ian lent him, and checked around to make sure Barley was at work. He went up to Ian’s room and started to stuff Ian’s clothes in his bag, grabbed Ian’s school backpack along with his school supplies, his phone charger, his wand and his toiletries. He went back down and video called Ian.

“Is this everything?” he asked.

“Yeah, that’s about everything I need while this blows over.” Ian assured Brutus.

“And you sure you won’t tell me what’s going on?” 

“No fucking way.”

“It clearly has something to do with your brother, if you won’t be going back home.”

“It’s none of your business!”

“Ian, it clearly  _ is _ my business since you are staying over clearly longer than we originally planned!”

The phone fell silent. Brutus went to his car and threw Ian’s things in the back. 

“Fine, you won’t tell me what’s going on, so what do you want for lunch,  _ princess _ ?” he sounded annoyed.

“........I could eat a burger…..” he quietly said to the phone. Ian looked upset and torn, so Brutus didn’t want to push it further. He hung up, locked the house and started driving.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Ian went over to Brutus’ house. Barley focused on work, came home, ate, showered and slept. He did this every day, since he was trying to avoid the thought of Ian. He felt like they had a breakup, and that Ian was his lover, not his brother. He felt distraught over the mere thought of that, but he couldn’t just forget the feeling of longing. He couldn’t just ignore the fact that he felt a spark like no other between them, even if Ian hadn’t felt it. He needed to just try to fix the situation, no matter the outcome. He couldn’t just sit there and wait.

Ian, on the other hand, was just as busy as ever with school and work. He felt accepted by his friend’s roommate, and wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. He drove the two of them to and from school everyday, while Brutus was busy with his college classes. Brutus seemed eager to accept him into his home, which made Ian feel happy. He needed to distract himself because he felt like an absolutely fucked up person. He blamed himself for hurting Barley in the worst way possible, and felt vile for feeling like there was a spark. Ian wanted to hold Barley and tell him how he felt, but he knew that Barley would just push him away again and run off. He didn’t want to bother Barley anymore, but kept his job at the Drunken Siren so he could help pay for food, school supplies and still save up to help Barley out. 

Ian and Sam walked in the front door of her home to see Brutus on the couch, gorging himself on a bag of chips while watching a lecture. He was presumably in class, so the two tried to quietly slip by without him noticing. 

“Hey Ian!!! Oh! Hi Sam! How was school today?” Brutus excitedly greeted the two, silencing the lecture.

“Brutus, go back to class.” Sam scolded.

“But Sam, you guys are back! Let’s play some games or something!” Brutus whined. He kept looking at Ian to see if Ian was looking at him, but with no luck. Ian was looking away.

“Brutus, how about after you finish your class, we play some video games?” Ian offered.

“Sure! I’ll finish it up now!” and with that, he went back to his lecture.

Sam looked at Ian with a smirk, elbowing him slightly. She walked off to her room, humming to herself. Ian looked at his phone, sighed, and walked to Brutus’ room to set up for schoolwork. 

Ian had noticed that lately, Brutus seemed to have improved his grooming habits. He was shaving (unlike a certain brother) and started wearing cologne. Ian was curious as to why, but he didn’t want to push it. Brutus didn’t ask too many questions about his situation with Barley, so he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries either. 

Ian sighed. He missed Barley. He wanted desperately to go back to him and kiss him, but he was convinced that his beloved big brother would push him away, like then. Ian curled up in a ball and started tearing up. It had been a week since he last spoke to Barley, a week since he was nearly united in body with him. He was in agony, and was sure Barley was happy to have him out of his hair.

Barley wept into his glass of whiskey. He missed Ian so dearly but he knew that he had hurt him. He didn’t want to come off weird or predatory because, who the hell wants their brother to kiss them? He felt that his whole world had crumbled, and he wanted to keep drowning it out in his cup. He never reached out to the guys to see if they got home. He didn’t want to remember that night, but he also wanted to remember every second of it. Ian looked  _ stunning _ . He kept looking at his phone and then back to the glass wishing that Ian would just text him again. He took one last big swig and passed out on his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Barley woke up to a headache and a gut feeling. He couldn’t discern what his gut was telling him this time, but he knew something was… off. He left his room to look for Ian again thinking he’d be alone again. He was right. He looked for his phone and when he turned it on, he knew why.

**_There was a picture of Ian sleeping in some guy’s bed._ **

Barley was already broken, but the picture shattered him further. He didn’t know the guy’s number, so he started calling. He kept calling and calling but they were always sent to voice mail. He was bawling. He couldn’t understand why after that one night with him, Ian would go AWOL and then sleep with some other elf. Ian was  _ his _ elf, afterall! Or, at least, he  _ wished _ Ian was! 

Ian woke up to Brutus’ phone buzzing constantly. He thought it was just another one of his alarms, so he went over to turn it off. He saw an unassigned number called Brutus 7 times, so he just put the phone down and was about to tell him when it hit him. That was  _ Barley’s _ number. He thought Barley hated him, and that he didn’t even know Brutus! He swallowed and picked up the phone.

He heard Barley crying, which made his heart stop dead in its tracks. Barley, hearing a light gasp into the phone, started crying louder, into it.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHERE ARE YOU AND WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!” Barley screamed into the phone, “WHERE IS IAN?! I WANT MY IAN BACK!! WHERE IS HE?! WHY WOULD YOU SEND ME THE PIC IF YOU DIDN’T HAVE HIM?!”

Ian started to tear up and accidentally let out a sniffle. Barley immediately recognized it as Ian.

“IAN PLEASE COME BACK!! YES WE NEED TO TALK BUT I NEED YOU BACK! PLEASE IAN, COME HOME!!” Barley begged, pleaded with all of his might. He knew Ian couldn’t say no to a crying, begging Barley.

“Bar… I… I’ll come home today. I just don’t want you to… hate me.” Ian was choking back his tears.

“IAN I COULD NEVER HATE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME!!! COME HOME AND WE CAN TALK MORE THEN!!” With one last loud sob, Barley hung up the phone. 

Something was bothering Ian at the back of his mind, however. What photo? He had to go ask Brutus, but for now, he wanted nothing more than to return to his Barley. 

He quickly packed his bags, threw on some fresh clothes, got ready for the day and headed downstairs.   
“Where are you going this early good lookin’?” He heard Brutus coo his way.

“What are you talking about? I’m going home, dumb-ass.” Ian responded, looking for his keys.

“What are  _ you _ talking about? You are home. You said so last night!” Brutus sounded a little hurt. Ian couldn’t put his finger on if it was an act or not, but he had no time to waste. 

“I’ll be back tonight, I just need to go back home.” Ian grabbed his keys and ran out. 

He felt his heart screaming from his chest from happiness.  _ “Barley wasn’t mad! Barley missed me!! _ ” he kept repeating to himself. He wanted nothing more than to go home and finally see his beloved big brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Some irl things came up ^_^'

Barley was nervous waiting for his brother. He wanted so badly to confront him about the picture he was sent, but what good would it do for him? He just needed to patch things up with Ian now so Ian won’t run away anymore. He needed his brother back, he needed his life back. He couldn’t bear the thought of Ian being at someone else’s home, let alone in another man’s room. He had so much he wanted to say, but did not know how to convey them or how to just properly communicate. He felt confused, heart broken but hopeful. He heard the front door open.

“I… I’m home…” Ian meekly announced into the house. 

Barley’s pulse immediately shot up.  _ “What do I do? Oh god he’s here what do I say oh fuck-” _

He saw Ian walk in with his bags, nervous as hell. The smaller brother looked around and locked eyes with Barley.

“I’m home, Barley…” he quietly spat out, shaking in his stance. He was scared to know what Barley was going to say, but he wanted to just put it all behind them. 

Barley jumped up from his seat and immediately ran over and hugged him. His plans of a serious conversation flew out the window. All that mattered was Ian was back. He picked Ian up and started walking to the couch.

“Bar, what are you doing? Put me down you idiot!” Ian giggled, trying to hold back tears.

“Making up for lost time.” the burly brother said in a more serious, heartfelt tone.

The two sat down on the couch, and Barley pulled Ian into his arms. He refused to let Ian go, no matter what protests the brother had. Ian, however, gladly accepted this advance and curled up onto Barley, holding him tightly. He felt water starting to drip onto his hair and down his face. He couldn’t hold back anymore, and started to cry.

“I’M SORRY BAR!!”

“I’M SORRY IAN!!”

The boys sat there in each other’s arms, crying, apologizing. They couldn’t take the feelings of guilt, they wanted to spill everything. Barley was shaking, holding Ian tightly to his chest. Ian held him back tightly, trying to hide his face. He couldn’t look at Barley’s crying face.

“Don’t disappear like that on me ever again! I was so terrified! I didn’t know where you were, who you were with- what if you got hurt?!” Barley wailed into Ian.

“I thought you would be mad at me for what I did! My job! I… I lied to you!!!” Ian wailed back.

“You dumbass! You could have told me!”

“But I didn’t want you to stop!”

Barley pulled Ian’s face from his chest, and looked at his eyes. Both of their eyes were red, glassy from crying. He pulled the twink in and planted a kiss on his lips. Ian, alarmed, welcomed the advance.

“I… I thought you.. I thought you found it gross..-” 

Ian was cut off by another kiss. He kissed back, tearing up again. He finally was back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Ian jolted awake to the sound of Barley’s snoring. He never realized how peaceful it was to be with him, but difficult at the same time. He felt that they needed to talk about that night at the club and about where he had run off to. There was some guilt, knowing he was not throwing all of the cards onto the table, even though they had already made up. He knew it was a thorn in his side that needed to just be ripped out. He just couldn’t figure out how to say that Barley  _ didn’t _ take his virginity. Ian just made an impulsive mistake in the heat of the moment… right? Barley would understand…. Right? He got off of the couch quietly, gently, so he wouldn’t wake his beloved brother up. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Barley woke up to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and pancakes. 

“Damn, what did I do to deserve such special treatment from such a cutie this early in the morning?” he asked, stretching his arms in the air. Ian tried looking away but couldn’t resist Barley’s arm muscles flexing in such a seductive way. 

“W-well, I just thought that you might… want some breakfast?” he looked away the second Barley caught his staring, looking into the pot of coffee. 

“Well then don’t mind if I do!” The burly one sat down at the table, looked over the delicious arrangement his brother had made for them, and immediately dug in. 

“I.. well.. I uh….” 

“Ian, what happened? If it’s about your job, I’ve forgiven you already. I thought last night’s  _ activities _ made that clear?” he winked at the twink, and took a bite of pancake. “I was wanting to talk about that actually. I was thinking about your job. I will permit you to have  _ a _ job, just not  _ this _ particular one. You’re mine now, so I don’t want any other man, woman or any other person touching you. How does the library sound?”

“Actually… that wasn’t what I was going to talk about but okay. The library or maybe something with kids…-”

“Also, whoever the guy was that….. Housed you…..” he took Ian’s hand and tried to look at his eyes, “please don’t ever bring him up again… or contact him…” 

Ian swallowed his words and regretted ever bringing up anything at that point. He didn’t want to hide anything anymore, but Barley would lose it again if he said what he wanted to say. He got up, walked behind Barley, wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders and nuzzled his face into the brother’s neck. 

“I love you Barley” he meekly said into his brother’s shoulder.

“I love you too Ian” the big one said back, feeling a light blush across his cheeks. “I’ll never let you go ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm just dealing with a major writer's block now.


	13. Chapter 13

Barley drove Guinevere the Second into the parking lot of the Manticore’s Tavern, excited to have the brothers see their mom’s special friend again. He parked, got out and went around to help his beloved out of the car. 

“Bar, don’t! Someone might see us-”

“Then let them.” He held a firm grasp on Ian’s hand. He led Ian into the restaurant and heard a happy greeting from the hostess.

“Welcome to ye olde tavern, my dear adventurers! Thy usual table?” she led the brothers to a table they used to sit at with their mother and stepfather many times before. “I’ll see to it that Corey shall be notified of thoust arrival!” 

“Thank you, kind maiden!” Barley seemed already into the role of an adventurer. Ian couldn’t help but snicker at the older one’s enthusiasm, thinking it was too cute and dorky. “Don’t laugh at me, dear brother, for I drove our noble steed to this fine establishment!”

“Do my eyes deceive me, or do I see two legendary adventurers sitting at my finest establishment?!” Corey snuck up behind the two and with one in each arm, gave them a giant hug. 

“COREY!!” the two excitedly shouted, hugging her arm back.

“I missed you boys so much! You never call anymore so I got a little worried, but here you are!” she put the boys down and sat down across from them in the booth. “I’ll order us some mead, dinner is on me tonight okay?”

“You don’t need to do that for-”

“Nope! It’s already been decided! I’ll go get the mead!” with that, she waltzed away. 

The two brothers looked at each other with wide smiles. They knew tonight was going to be great, and they get to have dinner with their only remaining maternal figure. 

Corey came back with not only a pint of mead for each brother, but some appetizers. The golden hue of the drink contrasted the smaller elf’s skin so beautifully under the torch light. Barley caught himself looking at Ian and immediately looked away before Corey noticed. He didn’t want to reveal their relationship to her yet, since it was still brand new and they had no idea how she felt about… those kinds of relationships. 

“So what have you two been up to? You better not have gone on any adventures without me!”

“N-no, Barley’s just been busy with work and I’ve been busy with school.”

“That’s right, you’re graduating soon right? Let me know if you need any help with anything, I’d be more than happy to help you out Ian.” she smiled sweetly to her boys. “Barley, you’ve been working! I noticed you lost a little bit of weight, it’s probably muscle now right? You work with cars, yeah?” she took a bite of an onion ring.

“Yep, been busy working on other’s metal babies. I’m glad you noticed!” he rolled up a shirt sleeve and immediately started flexing for her. Ian couldn’t help looking at his big, muscular arm. It was just so sexy, he could easily be dominated and choked by it. 

“Ian if you’re so jealous of your brother’s muscle gain, you could always work out with me.” 

Ian tore his eyes away from the arm, and looked down. “N-no, that’s okay.” Thank god that the torch lights are so dim. He really did not want Corey to see how red he was.

A tall, burly waiter came to take their order. His build was similar to Barley’s, but he was not as muscular or had a gut as big. He went around to take everyone’s order, and immediately stopped once he got to Ian.

“-And what do you want to eat, babe?” he asked Ian.

“I’ll just have a cobb salad tonight, thanks.”

The waiter walked away, smiling to himself that Ian did not reject such a small advance. Barley looked down to his lap, he felt himself clenching his fists.

“Barley, what’s wrong?” Corey asked, noticing immediately.

“Oh it’s.. It’s nothing.” He looked away. 

“Well, I’m gonna help the servers for a wee bit, but will definitely be back to chat during dinner!” Corey got up and walked away, grabbing empty plates off of a nearby table.

Ian looked at Barley, confused. “What’s wrong Bar?” he asked in a low volume, so nearby patrons would not hear.

“....’what do you want to eat,  _ babe _ ?’” Barley looked away from Ian and got up. “I need the bathroom.” he walked away with his fists still clenched.


	14. Chapter 14

Barley splashed some water onto his face, hunched over the sink in the bathroom. He needed to cool off before he did anything he would later regret.  _ “Babe?” _ He kept repeating to himself. “ _ How dare he call Ian babe?” _ He turned off the water, grabbed a paper towel and started patting himself dry. 

He sighed, leaving the restroom to return to the table to see the waiter talking to Ian. He was… smiling and laughing. Ian seemed to enjoy the chat. It filled his heart with dread. He walked back to the table, made Ian scoot to the far back corner of the booth and sat down. 

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, Ian.”

“Oh, h-hey Bar. This.. uh… This is Brutus..” Ian quietly said, a sudden wave of dread washed over him. He did not know how either of the two would react.

“Now I finally meet your beloved brother! Nice to meet you Barley!” Brutus held his hand out to shake Barley’s.

“....Nice to meet you too.” he glanced at Brutus’ face, which was looking at Ian’s. He looked at Ian and saw an uncomfortable boy. “Now, I barely get any time off, so this is important family time. Please have Corey bring us our dinner instead.” 

“Bar, what are you doing?” Ian whispered to his brother, nervously.

“Sure thing! Anything for my boyfriend’s family~” 

“What did you just say? Boyfriend?” Barley glared daggers into Brutus. He grabbed Ian’s hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Well, he did spend a good while at my place, and we did have such a wonderful night together, didn’t we babe?” He smirked at the two elves, leaning towards Ian.

“Th-that was one time Brutus. Go away.”

“Ouch, rejected.” Brutus mockingly said, walking away towards the kitchen.

Barley glared at Ian, who was trying to hide in his corner. He wanted more than anything to disappear, he knew he was in a whole world of trouble. He refused to look his brother in the eye, fearful of how distraught the older one is.

“Okay boys, eat up!” Corey placed the boys’ food on the table along with a refill of mead. “I cannot WAIT to hear about your next adventure, you two!” she settled into the seat across from the two, not catching on that they were in a minor crisis. She started to just talk away while Barley aggressively ate his meal and Ian toyed with his.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barley doesn't know how to keep his jealousy in check.

The drive home was very quiet for the two elves. Barley was too upset and Ian was too nervous to say anything. Every time Ian tried to defend himself and explain what Brutus was saying, Barley stopped the car and got out to cool off his head. Ian had never seen Barley this  _ angry _ before. He felt such immense guilt but knew he had to explain everything to Barley so he didn't get the wrong impression, but it was obvious it was too late, he already did. 

Ian looked down to see his phone pinging with texts from Brutus, apologising that he might have said something wrong to the two of them. Brutus thought he accidentally outed the young brother as gay to the other, and that was why Barley was angry. Ian didn’t know how to explain the real situation, so he just texted back saying that Barley himself was bi and that he just didn’t approve of dating while in high school. A half truth wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Oh you’re texting your  _ boyfriend _ now, huh?” Barley sneered through his teeth, gripping the wheel of Guinevere the Second tightly. “Why don’t you go back to him since I’m clearly  _ in the way? _ ”

“Barley, it’s not what you think!-”  
“Oh it isn’t is it?! Then why was there a picture of you two in the same bed together, huh?! Why were you at some… _ASSHOLE_ ’s house sleeping in their bed, when I was freaking out and drinking myself half to death?!” 

Ian had no reply, for he heard his beloved’s voice crack, then slowly, softly, heard him sob behind the wheel. He wanted to explain it all, but he just didn’t have the courage. “ _ Ian the Courageous, yeah right _ .”

They pulled into the driveway, and Barley just got out, slammed the car door and went straight to the front door. He walked through and went straight to his room. He didn’t care anymore, so he left his door open. His room was covered in empty beer cans and whiskey bottles, and he was no longer going to hide it from his brother. Ian stayed in the car to call Brutus, and angrily told him off for his stupid stunt. He hung up and left. 

Stepping into the house, he called for Barley. 

“Barley, please. I need to explain, he was joking-”

“That  _ was _ the guy in the photo, wasn’t it?!”

“Barley,  _ what _ photo are you even talking about?!”

“Don’t play dumb with me! See for yourself on my phone!”

Barley tossed his phone at Ian and had him scroll for the saved photo. He scrolled through a bunch of photos Barley took of him, archiving every single little achievement Ian had made, then photos of them just being happy together, then photos of Ian with hearts drawn around him. Ian’s own heart fell into his stomach at this, realizing how deeply he betrayed his beloved big brother. There, in front of him, was a photo of Brutus with Ian, knocked out in his bed. 

Ian looked up to see a distraught, crying mess of a Barley curled in a fetal position on his own bed. He got up and wrapped his arms around the sobbing brother, starting to tear up himself. 

“I had to do it so I could stay rent-free, Bar… We were never actually-”

“But you still  _ fucked _ him, Ian! You slept with him when you knew I loved you!”

“Well, you ran away! How the fuck was I supposed to know you loved me?!”

“BECAUSE I NEVER STOPPED LOOKING!” 

Ian went quiet. He just continued holding Barley as he wept in Ian’s arms, trying to not further upset the elf, softly kissing his forehead. He slowly started to calm down, tiring himself out from the intense sobbing.

“I always loved you, Ian. That’s why it hurts.”


	16. Chapter 16

Ian left the room once Barley calmed down enough. He walked into the kitchen for a glass of water and headed up to his own room. He was trying to register everything that had happened in his mind, and just revisiting those memories just upset him. He knew nothing was his fault, so why did Barley even react like that? It was unfair for sure. 

Ian sat down on his bed, staring at the water. Its movements to every little touch could be quite calming if one really focuses on it. His head, however, was somewhere else. Brutus was acting out of place, as if he were jealous or Ian’s brother, and Barley’s… outburst… really did not help. He was tired of the boys and how childish they were acting- when they are the more adult adults, age-wise in this situation. Ian sighed, drinking the clear liquid and placed the glass on his nightstand. 

His phone buzzed, but each time he looked, each text was from Brutus. He tossed the phone across the bed. He really did not want to deal with that whole can of worms, especially after their one-night stand. He might have taken Ian’s virginity, but it wasn’t like Ian really wanted to sleep with him. Ian took off his clothes, put on some pajamas and crawled into bed, fuming over how childish the two guys were acting towards him.

\---

Barley woke up to an Ian-less bedroom in a puddle of his own tears. He wanted to just shower and forget what had happened, but his damn brain won’t stop repeating everything from the other night, along with memories of his first relationship. He wanted to vomit at the thought of his ex gf, and how she cheated on him repeatedly through their brief time together. He got up, went upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door.

With water running, he undressed to an Ian-less bathroom. He got in and let the water just rush on his back. “ _ Ian slept with Brutus, but.. Why? Doesn’t he know that that could trigger me? What the FUCK Barley, you two aren’t even together! You should stop overreacting to Ian having a history!” _ his mind kept streaming, overwhelming him with his insecurities over what happened between him and Ian, and him and his ex. 

He felt more water than usual drizzle onto his chubby, burly body. He sniffled, wiping away the snot and tears that were streaming down his face. He knew he had hurt Ian, but he didn’t know how to apologize without possibly angering the twink again. 

He finished washing himself, turned off the water and dried up. Towel wrapped around his lower half, he walked out and back downstairs. Ian sat on the couch, no phone in sight. He was watching some Saturday morning cartoons on the tv while eating a bowl of cereal. 

“...Hey…” Barley tried greeting the elf.

“.....eh.” Ian grunted back, acknowledging the man.

It might have been a simple grunt, but it tore Barley apart. His heart was already ripping in half, but that just threw in extra salt to the wound. Barley sighed and walked back to his room to throw on clothes for the day. 


	17. Chapter 17

It was a week since Ian started giving Barley the cold shoulder, and it was really wearing the both of them down. Ian wanted nothing more than to kiss his brother, but Barley hadn’t even apologized for what he had done. Barley wanted to beg for Ian’s forgiveness, but didn’t know how to go about it without somehow messing it up. He drowned himself in his work, trying to take his mind off of everything wrong in his life. 

Ian was focusing on a book he was reading when he suddenly felt his body being picked up. 

“Hey Ian! You need to stop ignoring my texts! Sam and I miss you, man!” Brutus held Ian close to his chest, engulfing him in his scent.

“Brutus, what the hell man?” Ian struggled to escape from Brutus’ tight grip, but succeeded.

“You ignored me, so here I am. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and wanted to see if you wanted to come back.”

“No, dude. I gave you one night and you barely listened to a thing I said. I made up with Barley, so please! Stop trying to contact me..”

“That sounds more like he’s trying to control you. Your brother is one overprotective son of a bitch-”

_SLAP_

“Don’t you _dare_ talk shit about my boyfriend ever again-”

“B-Boyfriend? Don’t you mean _brother_?” 

“BROTHER!! Speaking can be d-difficult sometimes-”

“Ian, is there something you are hiding from me? Is he…. Touching you? Hurting you?”

“ _No_ Brutus. Leave me alone. _You_ are the one who hurt me.”

“How the fuck- What the hell do you mean I hurt you?!”

“It’s not like I wanted you that night!”

“You were very much into me that night”

“I was drunk!”

“So? We were all drunk!”

“You _got_ me drunk!”

“You’re just a lightweight!”

“You said if I gave you my body I wouldn’t have to financially-”

“SHHHHH!” Brutus covered Ian’s mouth, looking around. “Look, I’m sorry if it wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows but it was for me. I love you Ian. Please…”

“No. Let go of me.”

The bigger elf let go of the smaller. He fell onto the ground, picked himself back up, dusted himself off, picked his stuff back up and stormed off towards home. 

Brutus looked around to see Barley in his truck, glaring daggers.


	18. Chapter 18

Barley pulled into the driveway to see a sobbing Ian. He jumped out the second he turned off the engine and ran over to his beloved. Ian put his arms out, signaling for a hug. Barley obliged quickly, and proceeded to hold Ian tight. He didn’t say anything to the sobbing elf, just held him until the other ran out of steam. 

Barley looked down at his sobbing brother, scooped him up and carried him bridal-style into their home. He placed Ian on his bed, went downstairs, poured a glass of water and grabbed a bag of Ian’s favorite chips, and went back up to his brother. 

Ian sniffled, taking the glass, sipping from its clear rim. Barley sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Ian’s shoulders, holding him tight.

“I… I need to apologize to you..” he started to say, in a low tone.

“.... you do….”

“I really acted like a baby last weekend.. I just threw a tantrum and didn’t think about your feelings-”

“Yeah, you were a big jerk back there.”

“But… I thought about it all week. I’m going to start seeing a therapist so I don’t… burst like that again.”

“Good.”

“What else is bothering you?”

“Bar….” Ian looked up to his handsome other, putting the glass down and wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. 

“Was it that waiter again?”

“.....yeah….”

“It’s okay. I’m here.”

Ian proceeded to sob into Barley’s chest, shaking and soaking his shirt in tears. Barley slowly leaned the two of them back, laying on the bed. He adjusted himself so Ian could cuddle up to him. Ian proceeded to sob until the darkness enveloped the two, lulling the boys to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The Saturday sun piqued through Ian’s window, gently showering the boys in a ray of light. Ian woke up to a shirtless brother holding him, snoring away. He smiled, cupping the burly one’s face in one of his hands, the other one propping him up. He sweetly placed a kiss on Barley’s forehead, and slipped out from his grip. 

Barley woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast and coffee. It had been a few months since Ian had last made breakfast for the two, and he was eager to enjoy his day off with his boyfriend. He got up, and in only boxers, he went downstairs to see his beloved in briefs and an apron.

“Good morning honey. Damn, you look so good this morning. What’s the occasion for this?”

The slender elf turned around to see his handsome significant other, smile on his face. 

“Oh… no reason~”

“Ian, no secrets please.”

“I really just felt like it.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Satisfied, he sat down to watch the slim figure move about in the kitchen. Some light music played in the background, and Ian was humming along to it. He bent over to open the oven, turned to pick up the coffee cake batter in the glass container, and bent over even further down when putting it in the oven. 

Barley felt a twitch, and his boxers started to feel tight. The sight of his brother in such a domestic setting, his ass just waving in the air was doing something to him. He wanted to just grab that tight ass and just ram his big di-

“Barley, can you get the orange juice from the fridge for me?”

“Uhhh…. -Oh! Sure!” 

Ian smirked, feeling Barley’s eyes glued to his ass, noticing an ever-growing tent being pitched on the older one’s crotch. Barley grabbed the juice and sat back down at the table. 

“Barley, could you also grab the cream and sugar for the coffee?”

Barley got back up, got the cream from the fridge, placed it on the table, and walked over to collect the sugar. Ian was in front of it, bent over the kitchen counter.

“Daddy, am I in your way?” he waved his ass in the air.

“Yes, kitten. Please let me get the sugar.”

“I don’t want to move though~”

Barley grabbed Ian’s ass tightly, moving him to the side, and with the other hand, quickly grabbed the sugar and put it on the table.

“You are acting like a brat, you know?”

“Yeah, and?”

Barley grabbed the twink’s slender waist and pulled it towards him. 

“You’ll have to be punished if you keep acting up like this.” he snarled into Ian’s ear, his massive bulge rubbing against the other’s, smaller, but full erection.


	20. Chapter 20

Stomachs full, Barley and Ian cleaned up after breakfast. Barley loved the elf beside him, and the sun shining against his beloved’s skin gently was captivating. He felt his heart race, his stomach full of butterflies at the sight of the handsome elf in such a domestic outfit, just doing such a small chore. To him, he felt that this was it. That was his elf. His world.

Ian put the final dish on the drying rack and looked up at Barley.

“What shall we do now, daddy?”

He was weak whenever Ian called him that. It was such an instant turn on. He quickly scooped up the boy, took him to his own bedroom, closed and locked the door. Smiling, he placed Ian on his bed, looking him up and down. He was ready to unwrap his gift, and Ian stared up at him, wide-eyed and flustered. He lay on the bed, motionless while Barley walked over to a box in his closet. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a bottle of lube and what seemed like a vibrating cock ring. He smiled wide, menacingly waltzing over to the turned-on twink.

“This is for you acting like such a brat earlier~”

Barley untied Ian’s apron and tossed it aside onto the floor. He grabbed his slender wrists and cuffed them together, resting them on one of the posts of the bed frame. Ian could barely hold back his excitement for his punishment, mind racing on what Barley might do to him.

Barley rolled Ian’s briefs down slowly, revealing his dripping erection. He proceeded to pick Ian’s legs up, cupped his other hand, and then  _ SMACK!  _ A red hand mark formed on Ian’s ass. 

“Ah~” he moaned into the room.

Motivated by his partner’s moans of pleasure, he spanked his boy again.

“You were so bratty earlier. Bad boy. Daddy’s going to punish you.”

After a minute of hard spankings, Ian’s legs were shaking in Barley’s grip, cock drizzling pre-cum. He snickered to himself, got up and started to slowly, teasingly, take his boxers off in full view of Ian. 

The sight of Barley’s massive, fat cock drove him wild. He had no idea how it would fit in him, and he felt that way every time they fucked. He needed to train himself to be able to handle such wide girth. Barley, freshly revealed dick, started to twitch. 

“Hmmmm where should I put this?” he wiggled his dick in his hand lightly, teasing the boy. “Shall I fuck that ass… Hmmmm… I think the throat will do nicely for now.”

Ian suddenly had the dick in front of his face. The smell was musty but somehow sexy to him. He proceeded to open his mouth, lips wrapping around the tip. He looked up to see a smiling Barley, and with his hands wrapping around the little’s head, slowly shoved his member down Ian’s mouth, into his throat. Ian moaned into the cock, and started to tear up while his daddy started to thrust harder, faster. 

“Yeah, just like that kitten. You’re doing so good~ It’s like you suck cock for a living~ What a little slut you are.”

Ian, tears running down his face, was unable to do anything while the burly elf was fucking his skull and throat. He twirled his tongue around, trying to add some extra stimulation for the man.

“Good boy. Keep going- Daddy’s going to give you a yummy dose of cum- I’m- AH!”

The viscous, hot liquid spurt from Barley’s cock down Ian’s throat in waves, forcing him to swallow the load. Tongue still swirling, he took each wave of cum like a champ.

“What a filthy little slut you are, baby boy. Your little dick is twitching, ready to burst as well~ How dirty.” Barley leaned down and whispered into Ian’s ear, cock leaving his kitten’s mouth. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Ian saw Barley lean over and suddenly had a blindfold in his hands. He nodded at his master, signalling consent, and suddenly he was no longer able to see what was going on. He felt his hands unhook from the bedpost. The burly one turned him over onto his stomach, and his hands were back on the post. He felt his lower half propping up to a doggy position, ass in the air with his cock hanging down, still dripping. A lubricated hand wrapped itself on his cock, stroking it slowly at first. Ian felt like he was about to burst.

“D-DADDY!!!”

Ian proceeded to cover Barley’s hand in cum, and then the bed. Spurts of cum covering his belly, he shuddered, ready to collapse.

“You think I’m done with you yet?”

His favorite line.

Barley took his hands off of Ian, wiped the cum-covered hand on the bed, then applied some lube onto his now-erect penis. 

“S-Still?! H-How?!” Ian whimpered, nervous yet excited for what was yet to come.

“Your slutty body is just too sexy for me to resist-”

“AHHHH!!!”

Barley’s fat tip hit Ian’s puckered hole, and ever so slowly slipped in. Ian, shaking, tearing up, didn’t know if he could handle his lover’s massive member. Barley, on the other hand, wanted to find out if Ian in fact  _ could  _ handle him. He only had the tip in when Ian was tearing up. He heard muffled sniffles from the bottom’s mouth, and proceeded to continue entering once he heard the bottom beg for more. 

Before either of them could believe it, Barley was completely balls-deep in Ian. His ass was so fucking tight that it was squeezing Barley’s cock  _ hard _ . Ian’s stomach was bulging from the giant cock, and it drove his lover  _ wild _ . Before Ian could even start speaking, his master started bucking his hips slowly back and forth into the twink. Ian couldn’t hold back his moans, the pillow as his only saving grace from how loud he was getting.

Barley, hearing his partner’s pleasure, started bucking faster, his hands wrapped around Ian’s hips. Moaning into the room, he was melting into Ian’s body, Ian’s essence, Ian’s soul. He felt sweat dripping down his face, fucking the ass in his hands, and fucking it hard. He felt himself getting closer and closer to climax, and wanted to claim his territory once and for all.

“Baby boy, I am going to cum in your ass in a moment- is that okay?”

“DADDY!! YES!! PLEASE!!! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! FILL MY ASS!!”

“You want Daddy to fill your slutty little ass with his cum?”

“YES!!! PLEASE!!!”

“Here I go- OOOOHHH!!!!”

Cum shot deep into Ian’s insides. Spurting and covering his internal walls, Ian in that moment was thankful that he was a male, so he couldn’t get pregnant. Barley felt his soul escape, his mind blank with each squirt of cum pumping Ian’s ass. He felt himself twitch, pulling out to see a red asshole dripping in cum-  _ his  _ cum. Smiling to himself, he unlocked Ian’s cuffs.

Ian with his hands free, spun onto his back and wrapped his arms around the sweaty, exhausted mess that is his brother. 


	21. Chapter 21

The two lay there on the bed, puddles of cum, sweat and tears underneath them. Heavily breathing in an attempt to catch his breath, Barley turned his face to see a dazed Ian, with eyes full of love. He sighed, pulled Ian close and kissed his forehead. 

“Barley.. I love you.”

“I love you too Ian.”

“I really, really love you Barley.”

He felt a sniffle from the boy in his arms, and held him tighter.

“Hey Ian?” he moved his hand to cup Ian’s face.

“Yes?” 

“Let’s get married.”

“W… What?”

“Well, not like...  _ legally  _ but I just thought that uh-”

He kissed Barley’s stuttering lips, smiled and looked back up at him.

“Sure.”

The two in a drowsy yet euphoric state, lay in each others’ arms, dreaming about what their future together would look like. They both knew that no one would really accept them, but that conversation would be saved for a later date. For now, they wanted to just lie there and soak in the moment.

“You graduate in a month, right?” Barley quietly asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Let’s go on a honeymoon after your graduation.” 

Ian looked into Barley’s eyes to see tears coming from the other’s face. It then hit him, realizing how serious Barley was.

“S-Sure! I mean- um-”

Ian was cut off by a passionate kiss. He felt his breath leave his body, his soul intertwining with his lover’s. The two tightly embraced, both crying, kissing passionately. Ian felt Barley taking Ian’s hand, slipping something on his ring finger.

“I… saved up to get you this.”

“Oh Bar, you didn’t have to!”

“I wanted to. I’m sorry for how rocky we started out. I’m dumb. I’m a big dumb. You’ll have to get used to that.”

“Barley, I’ve known you my whole life. I’d think I’m pretty used to it by now.”

Chuckling, the two went in for another kiss. 

\----

Ian excitedly hurried over to Barley once the ceremony was over. Corey, holding the camera, went in to hug the boys before their big “graduation” trip. She took photos of the three of them, photos of Ian and his school friends, then photos of him and Barley. Looking through them, she saw a look that felt a little more than brotherly, but figured to not press the two on that subject. She loved her boys and just wanted them to be happy.

Ian went into the passenger seat of Guinevere the Second, and with his diploma in his hand, Barley’s in the other, they drove off to a destination only they knew, starting a new life together.


End file.
